


Indescretion

by Greysgate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel Dancing, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greysgate/pseuds/Greysgate
Summary: After a treaty-signing party, Daniel parties a little hard and Jack gets an unexpected surprise.





	Indescretion

Jack surveyed the crowd in the city square, watching the revelers dance and drink with abandon. Daniel was out there among the Orbans, partying with them as the celebrated the signing of the alliance with the Tau’ri, and Jack kept watch on his linguist because they still didn’t know much about these people. They seemed nice enough and had been very interested in the knowledge Daniel had to offer. That always made Jack a little nervous, when his teammate aroused so much excitement among aliens. 

For the moment, however, Daniel was safe and Jack waved off all the friendly drinks the aliens passed his way. He had to stay sharp, because he was still on guard duty, watching over his team. Elsewhere in the crowd, Jack spotted Teal’c keeping both eyes on Carter, who stood at the center of a small throng of geek types, no doubt discussing something technical. Assured that both of his personal geeks were properly under guard, Jack turned his attention back to the one he watched most often. 

Daniel appeared to be having a ball, dancing his ass off with a skill that made Jack’s mouth go dry. There was something innately sexy about the younger man’s moves that kept Jack’s attention riveted on his body. Only after Daniel had down his fourth shot of something that looked suspiciously alcoholic, Jack decided his friend had had enough. He signaled Teal’c to round up Carter and moved onto the dance floor to collect his obviously tipsy teammate. 

Daniel danced with Carter all the way to her quarters and kept strutting to the rhythm of the music as they walked Teal’c to his room for the night, right next door to Carter’s. Jack followed Daniel a few paces back, watching as his companion continued to wiggle and shimmy down the hallway. 

The music was loud enough to be heard even inside the dormitory set aside for their use during their visit. Following Daniel into the big room he had been assigned, Jack waved his hand toward the dancing man, gesturing him toward the bathroom. 

“Shower, Daniel,” he advised. “Then I’m putting you to bed. You’ve had enough fun for one night. Maybe a little too much, and I don’t want you passing out on the floor.” 

Singing along with the music still floating into the room from the balcony window, Daniel shook his way into the bathroom and shut the door. The water sounded a moment later, and then Jack was treated to a passionate rendition of “ _Blueberry_ _Hill_ ” that sort of matched the beat of the song that had been playing a moment ago. 

Jack grinned and shook his head. Wearily he unstrapped his P-90 and laid it on the bed. Layer by layer he shed his gear until he stood barefoot and shirtless, exhaling with relief. He was tired and would be happy to lie down behind a locked door where he could get some rest. His room was right next door and with his stuff in a neat pile, he’d be able to carry it with little trouble and be relaxed and ready for bed by the time his teammate was done in the shower. 

But Jack couldn’t get the images of Daniel’s nimble ass out of his head. It was… _arousing_. Disturbing. _Embarrassing_. 

Jack stood on the balcony, letting the cool evening breeze ruffle his hair, trying to shrug off the irritating attraction. He rested his hands on the plastered edge of the low wall, looking down at the modern city decked out in colored lights. Revelers still prowled the streets and the infectious Orban rhythms finally got to him. 

His foot started tapping. His hips started to move a little. His hands patted the balcony railing in the same driving, tribal rhythm. Orban music was a delicious mix of Latin rhythms with the orchestral complexity of classical music, and even Jack wasn’t immune to it. 

He smiled, finally quelling his inappropriate urges as he heard the bathroom door open. 

Daniel was still dancing as he entered the room, naked now except for the towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Go, Jack!” he cheered with a happy grin, clapping loudly. “Shake your booty!” 

“Haven’t done that since disco died,” Jack admitted, moving into the room toward him, “so don’t laugh.” 

It had been far too long since Jack had done something so mindless and just plain fun, so he gave in to the beat and showed off a few moves of his own. Soon he and Daniel were trying to out-dance each other, face to face in the space between the two beds in the middle of the big room. It was hilarious, moments of pure pleasure, and without thinking he grabbed Daniel’s hand and twirled him around a couple of times, bringing delighted laughter to Daniel’s lips. 

They pulled in close, then danced out to the length of their arms; in and out, in and out until Jack spun Daniel up against him, his back to Jack’s chest, their arms wrapped around Daniel’s chest. 

Suddenly it wasn’t funny anymore. 

Daniel kept dancing, even when Jack let go of his hand. Daniel reached behind him, hips still undulating, and grasped Jack’s hands. He pulled them forward and settled them on his hips, as if to start their own conga line of just two. 

Daniel seemed oblivious that Jack was getting a hard-on, even though every time his ass brushed against Jack’s crotch, he _had_ to feel it. Too mortified to think, Jack just kept moving with him, afraid that, if he stopped or said anything, Daniel might notice. Jack hoped he was just too drunk to recognize that Jack had a boner with his name on it. 

Jack struggled to swallow, only there was no spit left in his mouth. A pathetic, strangled little groan slipped out of him when Daniel bent at the waist slightly, really getting down in a damn sexy move that drove his ass right up against Jack’s dick, grinding into him to the beat of the music. 

Then suddenly, Daniel spun around to face him, staggering slightly from inebriation, but he recovered quickly, still swinging his hips. He was smiling slightly, his eyes heavy-lidded, looking at Jack through his lashes. That face was the picture of desire, and Jack stopped dancing, just staring at him. 

Daniel’s hands brushed over the front of Jack’s BDU pants, stroking down the length of Jack’s erection, straining against the cloth. Jack grunted, overcome by need, his hips thrusting involuntarily into that welcome, forbidden touch. Then Daniel’s fingers were flying through the buttons on his trousers, freeing him. 

Daniel dropped to his knees before Jack could think, and while he watched in shock, Daniel took his cock into his mouth and sucked on it. 

Jack swore. He grasped a handful of Daniel’s wet hair, not to pull him off, but to anchor Jack so he could shove more of himself down Daniel’s throat. Jack _wanted_ this. He ached for it, and from the moment Daniel’s hand contacted his hot flesh, Jack realized he’d _been_ wanting it for a long time. This was the source of much of the friction between them, and now it was gone. 

Daniel was blowing him, and he was damn good at it. He was ravenous, crazed to take all of Jack down his throat. Looking down at him, Jack saw Daniel rip off the towel from his waist and clutch at his own stiff dick, pumping himself frantically as he moaned and devoured Jack’s erection. 

The sight was more than Jack could bear. He came violently, shoving himself deep. Hot globs of Daniel’s come splattered up against Jack’s balls and thighs, and Jack could feel Daniel’s climax shuddering through him, vibrating into his mouth and against his tongue. 

When he could manage, he let go of the death grip he had on Daniel’s hair, smoothing it back into place with his fingers. Slowly, Jack’s sense of reason returned with his breath, and he watched his limp cock slide out of that hot, sexy mouth. Daniels eyes flicked up to meet his, and he was smiling. 

“Wow,” he panted. “I’ve never done that before. Never wanted another man like that.” 

His face was glowing. His eyes were glassy, too bright. Drunk off his ass. 

Reality slammed into Jack’s gut with Daniel’s amazed confession. 

What they had done was _forbidden_. They were _men_. Daniel was _under his command_. 

Jack whipped around, putting his back to Daniel. He tucked himself quickly back into his pants as he stepped away, hurrying to button them up again. 

“Get dressed,” he rasped, barely glancing over his shoulder, not really looking at the other man. Jack thought he would die of shame over what they’d done. _He’d just had sex with Daniel._ Given a chance, he’d have had his dick up his teammate’s ass rather than down his throat, and he _knew_ it. He was pretty sure Daniel did, too. 

Daniel’s voice was tentative, uncertain as he drew his towel around his waist and got unsteadily to his feet. “Jack? It’s okay,” he promised. 

“No, it’s _not_!” Jack shouted, rounding on him. Jack was just short of panic now, grabbing at his hair with both hands, sure his whole world was coming apart at the seams. “God-fucking-damn!” 

Daniel reached for him. 

Jack batted his hands away, backpedaling out of reach. His guts were cramping. He was terrified. 

“This _didn’t_ happen,” Jack blurted. “We don’t talk about it. Not now; not _ever_ , because it _didn’t happen!”_ He risked a look at Daniel’s face. 

He was crushed. That much was obvious. His head drooped and he stared dejectedly at the floor. “I’m sorry, Jack. I thought you wanted it, too.” He turned away and staggered toward the balcony, picking up his T-shirt on the way past the bed and slowly putting it on. 

Jack threw on his own shirt and jacket, grabbed his boots, socks and the rest of his gear, and left the room as if the devil himself were after him. He stepped into his empty room and shut the door, turning the lock and setting his clothes down on the nightstand. The P-90 he propped beside it and the zat he put under his pillow. He sat down heavily on the side of the bed, staring at the floor. 

He’d had _sex_ with a teammate. Daniel had swallowed his come. Jack was wearing Daniel’s. He ran into the bathroom, shedding his pants in record time and scrubbing himself raw in the shower. 

It was over. It was done. Jack didn’t know what Daniel was thinking now, or how he’d act in the morning. Jack didn’t want this to change their friendship, but he had every confidence that it would, because they’d had sex. Hot, wild sex, unlike anything Jack had ever experienced. 

He stood under the hot water with his hands pressed against the wall, his legs quivering from the aftermath of his orgasm. He dreaded morning, looking into Daniel’s eyes, knowing he would remember how Jack tasted, how he sounded when he came. There was nothing that could be done about it now. It would always be between them, pushing them apart, digging at them, hurting them. 

Jack shut off the water, toweled off and put on fresh shorts before getting into the borrowed bed. He stared up at the ceiling in the semi-darkness, unable to stop thinking about it. The music outside finally stopped sometime in the wee hours, drenching the night in silence, but Jack still couldn’t sleep, replaying the incident over and over in his memory, wondering how Daniel would treat him afterward. 

Would he be angry? Would he press Jack to talk about it? He certainly wouldn’t tell anyone. Jack trusted him to keep that secret just between them. 

He knew that he had hurt Daniel with his instant rejection, but Daniel would get over that. They’d get on with their lives and, aside from a few days’ awkwardness that was sure to follow, their friendship would be unchanged… or forever destroyed if Daniel couldn’t cope with it. 

Jack hoped Daniel would understand that this was the way it had to be.

* * *

 

Just after dawn, Jack decided to give up trying for sleep. He shaved in the bathroom and freshened up a little before dressing in yesterday’s BDUs, then headed for Teal’c’s room to rouse him from meditation. After sending him to collect Carter, Jack headed reluctantly for Daniel’s room and found him sprawled on the bed, the covers knotted up around him as if he’d been wrestling demons all night. 

Which, Jack supposed, he probably had, in a manner of speaking. 

“Wake up, Daniel,” he called gently. 

The sleeper didn’t waken. 

Jack touched his T-shirt-clad shoulder and shook him a little. “Rise ‘n’ shine,” he said, a little louder this time. 

One blue eye cracked upon in the middle of a grimace and Daniel tried to roll over, away from Jack. “Go ‘way,” he mumbled, and have a half-hearted wave. 

“C’mon, Daniel,” Jack urged, putting his foot to the bed and giving it a shake. “You’ve got aliens to schmooze with, Doctor Jackson.” 

Daniel’s arm went over his eyes with a sigh. He sat up slowly, one hand to his head, frowning mightily. “Please tell me I didn’t do anything stupid last night, Jack,” he croaked, flinging back the covers. 

Jack’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. “You don’t remember?” 

Red, bloodshot eyes rolled up to meet Jack’s surprised gaze. “I remember up to my third drink of that fruit punch stuff, which I assume from your chipper attitude that you wisely avoided. After that… I think there was dancing. How much of an ass did I make of myself? I didn’t accidentally get married again or screw up the alliance, did I? Because Sha’uri will be very pissed off if I—“ 

“No, Daniel,” Jack cut in, practically wilting with relief. As long as Daniel didn’t remember what they’d done, there would be no repercussions. Their friendship remained untainted. Daniel had been drunk and he could be forgiven anything he did in that condition. 

With a big smile and a suddenly lighter heart, Jack ruffled his hair playfully. “The alliance is just fine,” Jack assured him happily. “All you did was party a little too hard. Now, get washed up and we’ll go try what these folks have in the way of breakfast.” He chuckled a little. “Or maybe hangover cures. You really tied one on, didn’tcha, big guy?” 

Daniel groaned, still rubbing his forehead as he got slowly to his feet. “I won’t be doing _that_ again. Not for a very long time.” 

“I’ll just wait for you with Carter and T. Take it easy, and we’ll see you in ten.” 

“Fifteen,” Daniel corrected morosely. 

The weight of the world no longer on his shoulders, Jack sauntered off in search of the rest of his team, certain that last night’s indiscretion would be forgotten in no time, and that it would have no lasting effect on his relationship with his best friend. 

Only he couldn’t forget that it had happened, or how much he enjoyed it, and over time, the resentment built up and pushed them apart, little by little, until Daniel finally felt so unwanted that he chose another path, floating up to the ceiling in a cascade of white light. Losing Daniel continued to eat at Jack, and he knew that, without being able to tell his friend how he really felt, he would never be right in the heart again. 

He committed himself to a life of constant pain, dedicating himself fully to the war with the Goa’uld, and hoped he could make a difference in the fate of his world, since he had failed to do so in the life of the man he cared for most. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a follow-up fic in mind for this one, but should have. For that, I apologize. This is a damned awkward place to leave off.


End file.
